


Secrets

by prince_mimi23



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, So many kisses, cuties doing their makeup, nitori is genderqueer, nitorin - Freeform, pure fluff, rintori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_mimi23/pseuds/prince_mimi23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin catches Ai doing something the younger boy had <i>never</i> wanted anyone to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

It's a Sunday afternoon, and Ai is alone in his and Rin's dorm room at Samezuka Academy. He's sat on the floor in the middle of the room, a hand mirror and assorted beauty supplies laid out in front of him. Due to his lack of money, he doesn't have much. Just the basic stuff, like concealer, blush, mascara, and both liquid _and_ pencil eyeliner. He has a few nail polishes as well, all in pastel colors, his favorite being cotton candy pink. 

Rin is out for the day, having said something about hanging out with the Iwatobi gang. Ai had tried to contain his excitement, because Rin would be concerned if he seemed eager for him to leave. He said he should be back shortly after dinner, so Ai has plenty of time. 

The silver-haired boy starts with his face. He props the mirror up so he can use both hands and lightly dabs concealer on any blemishes and imperfections, which doesn't take long because his skin is mostly clear. Then he takes the black pencil eyeliner and swipes it over his waterlines, careful not to poke himself in the eye. After that, he slowly draws a line from the middle of his lashline all the way to the outer corner, extending the line slightly for a modest wing. He repeats this on his other eye, then lightly swipes soft pink blush along his cheekbones. 

Ai admires his work in his mirror, smiling to himself and feeling his heart rate quicken in his happiness. He doesn't get to do this very often. Then he sets the mirror down and starts on the nail polish, painting his toenails first. 

Just as he swipes the brush over his big toenail, the door clicks loudly as it's opened, making Ai cry out in surprise and jump, causing pink nail polish to cover the skin on his toe. He whips his head around to see Rin, and they both simply stare at each other for a moment. 

Ai is utterly mortified. His hands start shaking and he ducks his head, struggling to twist the cap back on to the bottle. "Rin-san, I-I thought you weren't coming back unt-til after dinner..." he mumbles, preparing himself for hurtful words and trying not to cry, because then his mascara would run and he'd look even _more_ like a fool. 

"...They couldn't make it," Rin replies. closing the door softly. "Ai, what are you-?"

"I'm sorry Rin-senpai, I thought y-you were going to be in later, I'm a freak I'm sorry you had to see me like this," Ai says, his voice trembling. "Call me what you want, ask to change rooms, just please, _please_ don't tell anyone, I-"

"Ai, Ai, slow down," Rin says, walking over quickly to kneel down next to him. "You're not a freak, I'm not going to switch rooms or call you names, I promise." Ai closes his eyes and takes a deep breath with a quivering lip. "Y-You aren't..?" he asks. Rin shakes his head in reply, his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Everyone has secrets. This is nothing to be ashamed about. It's what you like to do, right?" Ai nods his head. "Then it's perfectly fine. If anyone judges you for it, they'll have to face me." 

Ai smiles at his words and reaches up to carefully wipe a tear from his eye, then screws the nail polish shut correctly. Rin gently grabs his chin and turns his head so he can look at him, examining the subtle makeup. "Yknow," the redhead says softly. "It suits you. You... You look pretty."

Ai absolutely _beams_ at this. He's been waiting to hear those words from someone for so long. Hearing them from Rin is a bonus. "Really?" he asks, blushing when he realizes how close they are. Rin nods and glances at his lips, clearing his throat and backing away before anything actually happens. "Hey..." he starts, his eyes traveling over the makeup on the floor. "Could you... do mine maybe?"

Ai blinks. "Do your... makeup?" he asks. Rin nods, avoiding eye contact and blushing a little. Ai giggles with excitement and nods eagerly. "Yeah!" he says. "Uh, do you want me to lock the door first?" Rin nods and Ai hurries to do so, then returns with ideas already flooding his mind. 

Ai starts to pick up the concealer, but then decides he doesn't need it; Rin's face is flawless in his eyes. So he goes straight for the eyeliner. He doesn't line his waterlines, but draws a guideline for the liquid, a little bit above his actual lashline. He extends it into a longer, more dramatic wing than he does for himself, for it suits Rin better. He fills that in with the liquid liner, working slowly to make a perfect, crisp line. He very carefully applies the mascara, applying an extra coat for a fuller effect. He skips the blush; bronzer would be better, because it would bring out his already defined cheekbones, but Ai doesn't have any. 

Satisfied with his work, the silver-haired boy smiles and makes a small noise of accomplishment, grabbing the hand mirror and holding it in front of Rin. "All done," he says, and the redhead opens his eyes. He grins toothily at his reflection, his cheeks reddening a bit with happiness. "Ai, it looks great," he says. "You should do Kou's makeup sometime, she would love you _forever_."

Ai smiles and scratches the back of his neck bashfully. "Oh, I dunno..." he mutters. "I'm not _that_ -"

All of a sudden, Ai is interrupted. By Rin's lips. 

The younger boy's eyes widen and Rin pulls away before he can fully register what happened, his face almost completely red and his eyes downturned. His black lashes fall against the top of his cheeks and he honeslty looks incredibly beautiful. "S-Sorry," the redhead says, scratching his ear. "That was..."

"...The sweetest kiss I could ever imagine," Ai finishes. Rin blinks and the younger boy leans forward, letting their lips meet again. 

Rin's lips are very soft. So are his hands, also gentle as they thread through Ai's silver hair. The kiss is innocent, all lips and no tongue, the warmth of each other being enough for the both of them. Rin kisses the corners of Ai's mouth, his cheeks, and the beauty mark beside his eye. The younger boy is so happy that he feels tears welling up in his eyes. 

"Ai, you're beautiful," Rin says softly. Ai giggles happily and turns his head to catch his lips again. "So are you, Rin," he says against them, then kisses him firmly, wrapping an arm around his neck. They stay like this for a while, simply moving their lips against each other. 

"Be my boyfriend," Rin says rather than asks. Ai laughs and nods his head. "I will," he says happily. They kiss for almost the rest of the day, completely innocent the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please bear with me, this was done in like an hour and a half


End file.
